


Ibid./出处同前

by shunziqing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Perhaps an overabundance of winking nods to TOS, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, vulcan makeouts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在影片中所受的伤势逐渐痊愈，Kirk变得越来越烦躁，并出乎意料地发现自己弄了个图书馆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibid./出处同前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ibid.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820680) by [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone). 



 

 

 

 

Uhura来看他的时候胳膊下夹着一本书。一本厚厚的、带着硬封皮的老式纸书，他一定是露出了困惑的样子，因为Uhura的表情带了一丝嘲讽：“这是Spock让我给你的。”她说，“他担心——”顿住，嘲讽意味更浓了一些，“他对你也许会觉得无聊这一事实表达了关心。”  
  
“读上几页这个我绝对会的。”Jim说道，撑起身子从她手中把书接过来——砖头都比这个轻，“狄更斯？”他看了看书脊说，“哇哦，他可 _真是_ 了解我。”  
  
他们耸耸肩，相视而笑。然后突兀地，Uhura向前倾身。纤细、稳定的双手握住他的肩头，温暖的唇瓣贴上他的额头。她的耳坠在摇动的时候发出轻响，像小铃铛一样。  
  
“我真高兴你没事了，”她这样说道，直起身，向后退了两步。她的声音像蜂蜜一样柔滑，温暖，“舰长。”充满了情感与尊敬，正是你会为之而死的东西。  
  
“嘿，”他笨拙地捉住她的袖口，露出轻率又显年轻的笑容，“想跟我出个任务吗？”  
  
Uhura的嘴角轻轻挑起：“这任务内容包括穿成K’normian军火商的样子吗？”  
  
任务内容包括偷偷溜出他的病房，上到医疗中心的天台上去。他在刚刚站起来的时候还有些摇晃，Uhura在他旁边，看起来马上就要命令他回到床上去，管他谁的军衔更高。但他们走得离房间越远，他的力量就回来的越多，像一种狂野奔涌的浪潮。踏出高速电梯时，Uhura的手划过他的肩膀，落到身旁，谨慎地看着他迈步走过面前的石板路。  
  
他没料到屋顶原来是一个花园。不过更重要的是，他料到了这是一个开放的露天空间。它同时能让人看到城市和港湾的全景，包括滨水区遭受的重创。关于后者，尽管Bones极力阻挠，Jim还是听到了零零散散的片段。他大步走近那恼人的树脂玻璃栏杆，向外望去，Uhura坚定地站在他右肩后方。“Jim。”她说。  
  
“这比我想的还糟。”  
  
她什么也没说。还能说什么呢？他看着坠机点绵延起伏的废墟和那里闪烁的灯光，听着已经开始忙碌重建的机械发出的嗡嗡声，然后转身，眼角瞥到房顶另一端有架小型飞行器在起飞，气流卷起Uhura的长发，让它们飞舞在她姣好的面庞周围。花园里，有个年轻女人用轮椅推着一个男人在沿着小径散步，她停下来，坐到了他旁边的长凳上。  
  
“我们得做得比这更好，”Jim说，虽然他并不是在指Uhura，“这必须得改变。”  
  
很长一段时间里，她只是看着他。然后她伸出手，修长的手指握住他的臂弯：“来吧，”她说，靠在他身旁，“陪我走走。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
稍晚，在Uhura护送Jim回到病房，并且把Bones拉到一边试图安抚他的情绪——Jim看她大概只有一半的成功率——之后，他侧身蜷在床上，抱着Spock的礼物——还是由第三人送来的。 _搞什么啊，_ Spock？下回他过生日的时候，Jim一定会要他好看，他已经开始计划起来了。无意识地，他翻开了书的封面——就连封面都重得要命——脑子里还想着自己计划的雏形，刻意只想着这个而不是其他任何事。目光往下扫过书页。  
  
_那是最美好的时代，那是最糟糕的时代……_ ①  
  
Jim哼了一声。当然他早就知道这个，就像任何一个有点常识的人都知道人类文学史中最有名的几句开卷语一样。 _那是最美好的时代，那是最糟糕的时代。叫我以实玛利②。她来的那天，温度达到了华氏九十度③。_  
  
他基本是抱着好玩的心理继续读下去，过了每个人都知道的部分——那是充满希望的春天，那是让人绝望的冬天；那是阳光普照的季节，那是黑暗笼罩的季节——读到一架摇摇晃晃的邮车，在深夜费力地行过凹凸不平的路面。一堆奇怪的角色在互相斗嘴，还隐约有强盗的威胁，Jim发现自己的兴趣被挑了起来。也许他可以对Spock说当然他没有看，然后在恰当的时刻爆出一句正确的引用来，或者一段剧情，脸上带着个耀眼的微笑，半个得意的眨眼。  
  
当他再次醒来的时候，那本书正难受地硌着他的肋骨，被单的一角被夹在了整本书三分之二的地方。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“那混蛋的血可不能把你变成天才。”Bones发现他在看书的时候这么说道，那时Jim已经几乎读到了结尾。  
  
“哈，哈。”他回答。  
  
“就随便说说，我可以给你找个全息影像带。而且作为你的医生，让我在这里提醒你，要是你在这么斜眼看下去，小子，要不了多久你就该需要眼镜了。”  
  
Jim哼了一声：“Bones，要是真有那么一天，你就把我带到个偏僻地儿然后给我——”  
  
他停住。Bones也停住了。Jim重重地吞咽了一下。  
  
“——买一副。”他弱弱地说完。  
  
“那就是我给你的礼物了④。”Bones说，努力保持轻率的语气，但他的声音中带着承诺的重量。  
  
“我等着。”Jim说，“现在闭嘴让我看书，这个叫Carton的家伙就要搞什么牛逼的最后一秒拯救了，我能觉出来⑤。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
别管什么 _用狄更斯震惊Spock_ 计划了，等Spock再来看他的时候，他要把这本书丢到那个又尖又蠢的脑袋上去。  
  
但是时间一天一天地过去，Spock没有再来。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sulu和Chekov来的时候带了一副牌。他们把他的床当牌桌，Jim的腿当格挡，以防Chekov偷看Sulu的牌。玩到一半的时候他们开始觉得无聊，于是当Jim开始自创规则时也没人反对。事实是，他们对这挑战求之不得，没多久Jim的腿就变成了个3D棋盘，而他的舵手和领航员则东倒西歪地笑成一团——直到上辈子是个女老师的Bones出现把他们赶出门。  
  
当Carol来的时候，Jim就后悔让他们走了，因为她给他带了花来——实际上是一棵植物，种在一个复杂的溶液培养皿里。Sulu肯定会喜欢的。Carol尴尬地转着脚腕，想要决定到底把它放哪。“放那边阳光里？”他建议道，“它需要阳光吗？”直到她说，“啊。”然后他们俩都安静下来。  
  
“你怎么样？”他最终问道，她低了低头。  
  
“腿已经好了，”她说，当她再次抬头看向他时，眼中只带着轻微的水汽，“跟新的一样。”  
  
可她坐下的时候仍然显得僵硬。加利福尼亚温暖的阳光透过窗子，穿过他新盆栽白紫色的花瓣，照在她的金发上。“我在考虑转换专业，”她告诉他，用谈论工作代替闲聊。她把一缕头发别到耳朵后面，“武器系统永远是我的一个兴趣点，但我觉得……经过这一切，让我开始思考……”她的手指在腿上扭动。Jim觉得那像是在无形的线路中工作，拆弹，“也许不再研究那些生来就用于毁灭的东西，”她说，抬眼看向他，眼神像一道蓝色的反抗之光，“现在我想要……创造些什么⑥。”  
  
Jim不太确定她的意思。他完全明白她的意思。  
  
“进取号正需要些这样的想法。”他说。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jim又回到了书的开头，那个神秘的信使接近邮车，那个谜一般的回复： _杰瑞，把我的回答告诉他们：死人复活了。_  
  
Bones在门口停下，“Jim，”他沉默了一会儿后说，“你确定你知道怎么看这玩意儿？应该 _从前往后_ 看，不是反着的。”  
  
Jim挑起一根眉毛：“我还以为你是医生，不是喜剧演员。”  
  
“恶，”Bones夸张的抖了抖，“别跟我来眉毛那套。一想到将来，我眼前整个就是一你俩联合起来对付我的恐怖片。”  
  
有那么一瞬间，Jim也能看到那情形。突然间，他躺在床上觉得喘不过气来。Bones猛地转身去看他的身体指标，然后在看到眼前景象时瞪大的眼睛瞬间变成了眯紧的小缝，因为Jim正往后仰着头，书盖在他肚子上，随着他停不住的大笑上下起伏。  
  
“Bones，”Jim抓着他的胳膊说，“就说我的回答是：死人复活了。  
  
“我得减少你的止疼药。”Bones说。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Scotty来的时候带着微湿的眼眶和一瓶酒，后者瞬间就被Bones没收了。没了拿着的酒瓶他似乎不知道该把手放哪好。他摆弄着自己的袖口和领子，座椅的扶手，然后似乎鼓足勇气将一只手拍在了Jim的膝盖附近。Jim笑起来——他现在仍然会被自己的笑声惊讶到，就像他在刚开始的时候仍然惊异于听Scotty唠叨是多么容易一样，他偶尔插上一两句话，暂时放开一切。Scotty的探视快结束的时候，Bones加入他们，一起聊了几分钟，而当Jim允许自己沉浸在他们熟悉的声音中，在他们互相交错的口音的和声中时，他就有可能暂时忘记自己躺在病床上而他们不是，能忘记当Scotty离开后，必然的，必然的，他又将回到那种能觉出床单贴在他皮肤上感受的高度敏感中了，就好像他体内的所有神经都苏醒过来，并且在大叫， _活着，活着，活着。_  
  
_闭嘴，神经。_ Jim想道。他希望Bones能把书还给他。  
  
晚些时候，Jim醒过来，发现Bones坐在床边。他脸上已经失去了他第一次醒来时带有的那种小心练习过的轻率。阴影围绕着他的眼睛，就像他穿着的灰色旧衬衫一样——他并非以Jim医生的身份在此，而是以他的朋友。他传奇的双手紧握成拳，“那是什么感觉？”他用低哑的声音问道，Jim突然怀疑Scotty给他带的那瓶酒跑哪去了，“我总是在想——Jim，你这回可真是去了没人去过的地方了。”  
  
接下来的寂静之中，Jim能听到自己的心跳声，那在他胸膛里突如其来、振聋发聩的巨响，将他颤抖开启的嘴唇中能发出的一切声音淹没。  
  
然后，“见鬼。对不起，Jim。”Bones站起来说，他脊背挺直，专业无比，总医疗官Leonard McCoy医生。Jim在他调整仪器的时候看着他肩膀锐利的线条，而后他似乎就那样消失在了阴影与闪亮的无菌墙壁之中。第二天早晨，这一切就像是个梦一样。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
但是Jim没有做梦。当他闭上眼睛后他就直接坠入比宇宙尽头更深的黑暗中去。感觉上他就像是一个老式的电灯开关——只有两档，开和关。  
  
他想， _关_ 应该会让他害怕。但他并不觉得。  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
_我现在已做的远比我所做过的一切都美好；我将获得的休息远比我所知道的一切都甜蜜。_  
  
这真他妈是极好的句子，Jim一边想，一边来回地读着，用手指追寻着页面上的文字——他确实喜欢大笨书的这一点：它是 _实实在在_ 的。但是尽管他为Sydney Carton的牺牲心痛——而他的心脏确实颤动着跳得更快了，尽管他同情这个狡诈、悲剧性的Syd，真正击中他内心的，真正让他第一次读到就视线模糊，潸然泪下的，是那个在Carton之前上法场的无名女裁缝。  
  
_你愿让我握住你勇敢的手么，陌生人？  
  
愿意，可怜的妹妹，直到最后。_  
  
Jim将这厚重的书本扔到膝盖上，发出的声音在空荡的房间里异常响亮，然后他转过头，凝视窗外。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jim的意识从黑暗进入光明，他能感觉到有人在房间里。是个特定的某人，“Spock。”他睁开眼之前就说道。  
  
“Jim。”就是这个声音，这唯一一个能那样说出他的名字的声音——像条温暖、颤动的线，将他不断增加的各个自我联系起来：老的，新的，借来的，依稀记得的。  
  
Jim在乳白色的晨光中睁开眼睛，说：“你来了。”  
  
“并不如我所希望的及时。”老Spock的长袍轻柔地滑过地板。之前，年轻版的Spock来探访时，全程都站得笔直，规规矩矩地板着肩膀，双手背在身后。而这个Spock拉过一把椅子，就那样轻描淡写地坐了下来。他向前倾身，面向Jim，双手伸出，指尖相对，“Jim，能见到你我真的 _非常_ 高兴。”  
  
Jim试图满不在乎地耸肩：“我也是，你知道，挺高兴能在这儿让你看见的。”  
  
Spock微微低着头，几乎掩饰住了他合上双眼的瞬间。当他再睁开时，它们变得比他自己那个Spock的双眼更黑更亮了一些。Jim想：在他漫长、漫长的生命中的某一时刻，Spock一定是太过长久或者太过专注地凝视着宇宙深处，以至于将它的一小部分留在了自己眼里。  
  
然后他又想， _看，这就是你读太多书的后果。_  
  
然而当他看着Spock斟词酌句，他能觉出自己在慢慢放松下来。被单突然变得更凉爽，而他的皮肤亦不再尖叫。他长长地吐出一口气，这时Spock开口：“Jim，诋毁你的行为对我来说会是极其伪善的，但我仍必须问——”  
  
Jim都没力气觉得恼火，“我做的是必要之事，”他说，自己那柔和的语气仍能叫他吃惊，“我做的是——噢。”  
  
他不确定究竟是因为什么：Spock的表情产生了细微的变化，在他内心深处有什么东西被触动，爆发出一股令人吃惊的疼痛。一瞬间，叫他有种头晕目眩的似曾相识感。但突然间他全明白了，他的心脏因此而抽痛，因为知道了某件在这个宇宙从未发生过——并且只要这个宇宙继续存在就见鬼的永远不会发生——的事而抽痛。  
  
_“我现在已做的远比……”_ Jim低声嘟囔，不过当然敌不过瓦肯人和他们的超级听力。  
  
“你说什么？”Spock问道。  
  
“哦，”Jim说，“没什么。只是，我被困在这儿了，然后你——另一个你——给了我一本书。”  
  
他把书从枕头底下抽出来递给Spock。细长的手指拂过陈旧的棕色封面，划过书脊上凸起的字体，Spock轻轻歪头，那声音再次出现，轻柔温和：“Fascinating。”  
  
Jim耸耸肩，“我不怎么爱看书。”那双明亮的眼睛抬起来，把他捉了个正着，“我是说，以前不怎么爱看。”他顿了顿，想抵抗但是徒劳无功，因为这个版本的大副似乎总是能让他说实话，“我连着读了三遍。”  
  
“那是我疏忽了，”Spock把书递还给他，声音比刚才更坚定了些，“我本应给你带一些来充实你的图书馆。”  
  
Jim露出笑容：“你可以先欠着。”  
  
“我将尽力偿还。”Spock郑重其事地说，在瓦肯人的一本正经下带着丝玩笑的意味。Jim觉得暖洋洋的。Spock在这里，他应该把注意力集中在这点上，而不是他刚刚了解到的事实上。Spock在这里，而不论那个粗心大意的另一个自己允许怎样的事情发生在他身上那都已经是过去的事，属于一个夭折的未来。  
  
“Bones想知道那是什么感觉。”Jim突然冲口而出，他知道自己此时在Spock眼中是什么样子：如此纯粹的人类。总是如此。  
  
Spock抿紧嘴唇，慢慢点头：“他也问过我同样的问题。”  
  
“你说什么了？”Jim吞咽一下，问。  
  
那根眉毛挑了起来，仍然细长乌黑而高贵，“我告知我们的好医生，由于缺乏一个能被大众公认的参照标准，向他描述这一经历是不可能的。”  
  
Jim喷出一声大笑：“打赌他爱死那个了。”  
  
“他确实表现出了受挫后的常见症状。”  
  
“那就绝对值了。”Jim似笑非笑地说。  
  
“是的。”Spock答道，将这个词的所有意义全部注入其中，“但是，我发现作为这一经历的另外一方有着全然不同感受。”  
  
“那你就该相信我们的公认参照标准，”Jim缓慢地说，“当我告诉你我一点也不后悔。”  
  
“我知道，Jim。”Spock回应，然后他做出了一个奇怪的、半途而止的动作。好像他想去抓Jim手——而Jim就是不能让这就这么算了，想要立刻就碰触的欲望在他身体里猛烈燃烧。他一把抓住Spock的指尖，一场碰撞，但随即就变得温柔起来。Jim能感觉到巨大的亲和感在胸中升起，而他所做的全部也只不过是用自己食指的尖端划过Spock的指腹——从小指到无名指到中指，然后往下。  
  
他听见Spock呼吸一滞，“Jim，”他哑声道，勇敢当仍旧徒劳地试图阻止他，“Jim，我不确定你明白……”  
  
“我明白。”Jim说，将Spock的手翻过来，指尖颤抖着，将他们的食指对上，“但我明白。”脸上露出笑容，“公认参照标准，记得吗？”  
  
“总是。”Spock答道，睫毛扇动着，试图控制自己。Jim正在学着像读书一样解读他，而在未来他还将这样做，一次又一次——  
  
“但你定记得，”Spock说，听起来平静了许多，“共享这一切的，并不只有我们两个。”  
  
然后最后一次轻抚之后，他收回了自己的手。  
  
就在那一刻，Jim意识到房间里还有别人。  
  
Spock僵硬地站在门口。他的双手背在身后，挡住了拿着的另一本更大的书，“McCoy医生曾对你缺乏适当激励表示过担忧。”Spock开口，上次来看他时语调中满满的暖意现在已经荡然无存，“然而显而易见，你实际上并不缺少鼓舞。”  
  
Jim止住了自己的笑意，却没能止住脸红。他觉得自己就像个十几岁的青少年，被抓了个正着。他与老Spock交换了一个眼神，琢磨着这一切对他来说到底有多离奇。  
  
但Spock却仍旧镇定自若，他站起身来说：“啊，Mister Spock，我仅仅是在你到来之前暂时陪伴Jim。”  
  
年轻的Spock将目光移向他的另一个自己，棕色的眼睛里神情非常、非常冷静。在Spock把自己的椅子让给他的时候也看起来完全无动于衷。  
  
“请坐。”  
  
“我相信站着更加 _得体_ 。”  
  
Jim能看见老Spock的嘴角极轻地翘起，能体会其中的含义，“相信一个老人的话，坐着会更舒服。”  
  
年轻的Spock一动不动。老Spock静静地走过他身边，“我们会再见面的，Jim。”他说，“我们间还有很多值得讨论。”  
  
“我等着呢啊。”Jim答道。直到Spock离开后他才意识到自己像捧花一样把他仍然微微刺痛的手抱在胸前。  
  
他正想把它藏起来，却发现Spock在看，“你也不来，所以我只好找别人陪我了。”他说，把手露在外面。  
  
“有其他事务需要处理，包括星际舰队的问询及我们的飞船的维修工作，并且McCoy医生和Uhura中尉均向我保证——”  
  
“放松！”Jim急忙说道，伸出一只手又停住，玩笑已经抛在脑后，“我说着玩儿呢。如果我们不能互相开玩笑的话，Spock，那我觉得我们可能根本连两句话都说不起来。”  
  
“我不确定我明白你的暗指——”  
  
Jim瞪了他一眼。Spock的肩膀极轻微地放松下来。  
  
他向前迈出一步，避开那把椅子，把拿的那本超级巨大的书本递过来，“知悉你缺乏适当的消遣，显然选择进一步的阅读材料是明智的做法。不过——”那条眉毛挑了起来。Jim一边偷着乐一边接过Spock的礼物，“也许给你带一本介绍瓦肯风俗习惯的书才是更加明智的。”  
  
“我也是看过 _一点点_ 书的。”Jim说，把手里的那本转过来。是 _莎士比亚全集_ 。他花了一秒钟考虑这种礼物是否代表Spock认为他就是个彻头彻尾的庸俗之辈——可然后他想起另一个Spock抚在另一本陈旧书脊上的手指，于是决定这也许代表着刚好相反的意思：Spock可能是第一个认识到他也许不是那样的人，认识到他也许不只是名声所说的那样。也许他已经活得比他的名声还要长。  
  
书的封面由温暖的绿色布料覆盖着。Jim一手抚过它： _“信徒，”_ 他低声说道，奇异地毫不羞涩——不过如果他对上Spock的目光，恐怕就不会这样了， _“莫把你的手儿侮辱，这样才是最虔诚的礼敬；神明的手本许信徒接触，掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。”⑦_  
  
“那么你确实知道。”经过一段谨慎的静默之后，他说。Jim偷偷往上瞥了一眼，看到他的手正扶在椅背上。  
  
“我想必是的，”Jim说，渐渐觉得轻松起来，“但我期待着能再次回味。”  
  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：《双城记》的开篇第一句话。  
> 注②：Call me Ishmeal.——《白鲸记》第一句话。  
> 注③：The temperature hit ninety degrees the day she arrived.——《Valley of the Dolls》第一句话。  
> 注④：在ST第二部电影可汗之怒中，老骨头给Kirk的生日礼物就是一副老花镜，而Spock给他的礼物是一本《双城记》。  
> 注⑤：雪尼卡顿（Sydney Carton），在双城记结尾时牺牲自己，救了女主的爱人。  
> 注⑥：Carol Marcus在TOS中是一位分子生物学家，发明了能够创造生命的Genesis device。（简单来说）  
> 注⑦：引自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第一幕 第五场 译文为朱生豪译本，原文为：Good pilgrim，You do wrong your hand too much,/Which mannerly devotion shows in this;/For saints have hands that sinners hands do touch,/And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.  
> 另注：本文中其余未标注的引用均来自《双城记》
> 
> 翻译最后一段的时候才突然意识到，他们说的均为双关语：  
> 一方面指莎士比亚，另一方面指瓦肯习俗。Jim的最后一句原文为： “But I’m looking forward to familiarizing myself again.” 值得反复琢磨。


End file.
